Can a man whore change his ways?
by Moody1
Summary: Spot has always been a ladies man until a cousin of his gives Spot a dare that could change everything! R/R


Disclaimer: don't own them  
  
Summery: Spot is known as the man whore of Brooklyn one girl is sick of it and make Spot a bet that might just change him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn it spot that is the third girl in two days that you have just fucked and fled! I bet you can't even spend two weeks with ONE girl, I mean a real relationship no occasional break ups or if you piss her off you would actually have to go after her and apologize!" Snake yelled at her cousin, the famous heart throb Spot Conlon. "You just wait I bet I could do it for 2 ½ weeks!" Spot said snapping right back at his cousin eager to smother her in another bet. "Make it 3 and we have a bet!" Snake said her anger cooling because and I had an idea already forming in my head. "Fine, but what do I get if I when this bet?" Spot said, thinking as soon as this bet was over he was dropping this girl and going back to his old route! "If you win I will stop lecturing you on the kind of girls you date and what you do to them it will be your own business." Snake Eye's said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "But, I get to choose the girl you date for the three weeks." "Well cousin of mine, you have a bet! Now who is the lucky girl?" Spot said spitting in his hand holding it out as Snake repeated the gestures and they shook. "Morbid." Instantly he stopped grinning. "No way it is off! That girl is a freak, I have never seen her smile in my life, she will just make me miserable!" Spot suddenly said backing away. "To late! You are going to Medda's tonight to see her perform and then you will ask her out. You break her heart, I break your neck, spotty boy it was nice doing business with you." She said and walked straight out of Spot's room hoping to dear god that maybe just maybe she could finally get morbid to return to her old self again.  
  
"What have I done?" Spot groaned falling back on his bed running his hand through his hair. He had made a deal with the devil and didn't even realize it until it was to late, he had lost the bet before it had even started he had already had an encounter with Morbid long ago when they use to call her Belle. Oh how her eyes would shine in pure happiness when she looked at the world around her. When she walked into a room no matter how bad your day was just the sight of her made you grin. Spot's eye's closed in remembrance a true smile secretly forming at him mouth just at remember what Belle use to look like. The first night they met he led her to a place that he had never shown to anyone and there they talked for hours he was the first girl he was with that he actually just wanted to know more about soon they started to become an item. Soon a rumor spread around that sent a storm through paradise, it was rumored that the infamous Belle had tamed Spot Conlon, which Spot would not let people believe so just to prove himself he started to date around behind Belle's back and one night Belle gave him a surprise visit and saw the one thing she had feared most and turned and walked away from it all no matter how many times Spot tried to apologize she wouldn't listen. When he would come knocking on her door she locked it and turned to walk away. Spot let a loose tear cascade down his smooth complexion, before wiping away the stray tear with a single swipe of his sleeve, that was part of his old life something he thought he forgot a long time ago. 'Oh well just make try your hardest and don't give up' he thought to himself before slipping his suspenders onto his shoulders and then grabbing his cap off the bed post standing there for ten seconds hoping to god Morbid had a sudden memory loss and completely forgot about what happened between them two years ago. He took a final glance at his room and headed out the door to what might possibly be the worst disaster of an evening ever.  
  
Late that night Spot walked into Medda's ignoring the girls that would grin at him and flaunt themselves before him, what can he say he has the looks the girls the life, he loved it, but apparently no one else liked it. It didn't matter, now he was going to have get use to this whole relationship. He looked around the place to find Snake and of course there she was with her guy Racetrack Higgins the gambling fool, right next to them was the Manhattan leader Jack Kelly, Spot took his place next to him. "So I here you got a bet going with Snake Eye's and it has to do with old' Morbid. Is it true?" Jack said not taking his eyes off of the new bartender, Cecilia, Spot just nodded and Jack gave him the 'be careful look' before returning his eyes to the bartender. The sat in silence until the lights started to dim telling the audience that the show was about to begin. Out walked a lone figure of a 17 year old female otherwise known as Morbid, Spot had to admit she still was beautiful, He let out a sigh as he remembered the task he had set for him. Singing was a talent of Morbid's all the newsies knew well from when she use to sing the young ones to sleep taking away the fears of the dark. The music started up and like her voice sang the first note allowing us into the world of her thoughts.  
  
"How can you see into my eyes  
  
like open doors.  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb.  
  
Without a soul  
  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
(Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.)  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
(Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.)  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Without a thought  
  
Without a voice  
  
Without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something wrong.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
(Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.)  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life" Morbid walked off stage not even waiting for the applause. Spot sat in shock, Snake looked over to Spot she grinned her plan was going to work, but one thing remained in her mind, can a man whore really change his ways?  
  
TBC..  
  
The lyrics were:  
  
Bring me to Life- Evanescence 


End file.
